Dispursing and Regrouping
by vinmich
Summary: Takes place after the movie ended!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the movie TF&TF, but I wouldn't mind having Vin all to myself! Just here for entertainment, so enjoy the story!  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
Speeding down the highway, Dom didn't even look in his rear view mirror. He didn't want to think about ho much he had let his family down. Vince and Jesse would both more than likely be arrested, and it would be entirely his fault. He should have just listened to them, Mia, Letty, Vince and Leon. No one ever would have gotten hurt if he hadn't been so stubborn. He couldn't think about that anymore. He needed to get Mia out of harm's way. He couldn't leave her again by going to jail……  
  
Simple crying in the passenger seat of the orange supra interrupted his thoughts, and he turned in that direction. Mia was sniffling and he tried to comfort her.  
  
"What is wrong Mia? Everything is going to be okay!" He said.  
  
"How * sniff * do you know that, Dom? We don't know what happened with Vince or Jesse at the hospital. And we don't even know where Leon and Letty went."  
  
"Come on Mia, the paramedics said that Jesse should be okay and worse off for Vince would be that he lost his arm." Dominic thought to himself…how could I let this happen to my best friends, my family, and my girl? I really hope that everything works out.  
  
8 months later  
  
Mia was sitting in her bedroom trying to listen to music, but her brother was making way too much noise! "Shut up, Dom!" She yelled out her window.  
  
"WHAT?" He yelled back to her.  
  
"I can't even hear myself think up here. What exactly are you doing down there anyways?"  
  
"I am trying to fix your parking brake, but these tools aren't worth a shit!"  
  
"Well, could you stop for tonight and just take it to the garage with you in the morning?" She pleaded.  
  
"I guess! Hey what do you want for dinner?" He asked. "How about I grill some chicken?"  
  
At that, Mia remembered the last bar-b-que she and Dom had had with the entire team. Jesse, the kid of the group, was the first to reach in and get some chicken, so he had to say grace. Even Brian was there, smiling at her, and trying to stay calm around Vince. This memory made her smile, but then the smile faded as quickly as it had arrived. She really missed the team. They were her family. Besides Dominic, they were all she had, and now they were all separated. No one knew where the other ones had ended up after the last job that went all wrong. At least that is what she and Dom thought.  
  
"Mia, Dinner is almost ready, come on downstairs." Dom shouted.  
  
" I am on my way, chill out!" She replied.  
  
Living in Mexico had been a very interesting experience. They arrived two days after the last truck heist, and decided Mazatlan would be a great place to set up house. They waited for days for word from anyone in the team, and heard nothing. Dom even tried to contact Letty and Leon using their cell phones on the off chance that they hadn't dumped them to keep them from being traced. Even though he knew that is what they had done, he was still worried that he had not seen or even spoken to them in days! After about two weeks of living in a hotel, Dom and Mia decided to rent a house to live in. They decided that they would probably be there a while. The town was great, but it wasn't the same without their team. Dom and Mia both got jobs at a garage down the street from their house. Dom as a mechanic and Mia as an accountant. After about 2 months working at the garage, word spread around how good Dominic was at fixing cars. The garage got more business in the next few months than it had seen in the 22 years it had been opened. Dom was making a lot of money down there because the cost of living was about a quarter what it was in LA!  
  
Now, back to dinner at Dom and Mia's. Just before they sat down to eat, they could hear the familiar sounds of a racing engine coming down the street. Dom and Mia both looked at each other in surprise. Neither of them had heard that sound since they traded their Supra in Tijuana for a Buick La Sabre. Jumping up from the table, Dom ran to look out the window to find the source of the noise. A huge smile spread across his face, and he ran out the back door. Mia didn't know what to think, so she jumped up and ran out behind him. To her surprise she noticed that the source of the purring engine had pulled into their driveway and a young man stepped out. After looking the young man over, she let out a huge sigh of relief and ran over to where her brother was embracing this new visitor and as soon as her brother let him go, Mia jumped up and gave the young man a huge bear hug…… 


	2. Chapter 2

1 Chapter 2  
  
"Oh my God! Leon, I have missed you so much. Where have you been? What have you been up to? How did you know where to find us?" Mia couldn't stop from rambling on about 50 questions, but when Dom nudged her, she finally let up!  
  
"So, what has been up Dawg?" Dom asked.  
  
"Not much, just working and staying out of trouble. I even have a girl now, can you believe that?" Leon quipped.  
  
"Speaking of girls, where is my girl?" Dom asked, kind of shyly.  
  
"Well, it is kin of a long story, do you mind if we go inside and sit down?" Leon asked.  
  
"Leon, where is she? You are scaring me, dawg."  
  
"Come on Dom, let's go inside and sit down first." Mia pleaded with him, knowing that he was growing more and more angry.  
  
"No, Mia. I want to know where Letty is, and I will not let up until he tells me."  
  
" She didn't make it Dom! I tried everything I could, but she didn't make it. The roll over in the car did horrible things to her organs and she couldn't make it. I got her to a hospital but it was too late. She was Dead On Arrival." Leon cried as he spoke. "The doctors started asking me questions so I bolted. I had to get out of there as fast as I could. I am really sorry Dom."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dom couldn't believe what he was hearing, the woman he loved, dead, no way! He would have known, he would have felt something inside of him break if it were true. He didn't believe that Leon was lying to him.  
  
"Why are you lying Leon, what are you trying to hide?" Dom asked angrily.  
  
"Nothing, I am not lying, I am sorry, but Letty is dead."  
  
After about three more hours of arguing about it, Dom finally hit his knees and just sobbed. He had to do something to fix this misunderstanding, but not until the morning, he needed to get some sleep! He woke around ten thirty, and walked downstairs to get some coffee. Mia was already awake and looked as though she had been crying all morning. Letty had been Mia's best friend for about 12 years. They were nothing alike, but had more in common than one would think. The news about Letty combined with losing the love of her life, Brian, was killing her on the inside. She didn't know how to live her life anymore. Dom had to convince her to go on! He was going on, but not for the reason that Mia thought. He decided to do his best to find out all he could about Letty's supposed death, and he wouldn't stop until he had her back with him….. 


	3. Chapter 3

1 Chapter 3  
  
After Leon had showed up at Dom and Mia's that day, he called the hospital to hear about Vince and Jesse and the hospital said that they were released into the care of a Brian O'Connor. Leon then knew that Brian had had the charges dropped, so he decided to call LA information and get Brian's apartment phone number. He called and a male voice answered on the other end.  
  
"Hello?" Brian said.  
  
"Spilner? I mean O'Connor?" Leon asked.  
  
"Oh my god, is this Leon? Where have you been man? Is Mia with you?"  
  
"Yes, she and Dom are here, but I just found them today! I have been by myself for the past 8 months. Letty didn't make it!" Leon said, quietly.  
  
"Oh My God! Is everyone else okay!?"  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me. Are Vince and Jesse still with you?"  
  
"Vince bolted right after he got out of the hospital and went to live with his cousin Jason, but Jesse is still here with me…they are both doing just fine!"  
  
Leon and Brian talked for a little while longer and then they decided on a meeting place. Brian wanted to see Mia and Jesse really wanted to see Leon and Dom. Brian got off the phone, told Jesse and Jesse decided to invite Vince along if he wanted to see them all. He decided to go and they left the next morning.  
  
Meanwhile, Dom is still not dealing with Letty's death very well. He is walking around angry at the world and he can barely work correctly. Leon showed up again and asked if Dom and Mia wanted to go to lunch with him the next day. They both agreed it would be good to go out, and so they set up a time. Leon knew he was going to be in trouble with Dom for calling Brian, but he thought it was the right thing to do for everyone involved.  
  
The next afternoon at El Pollo Loco, Dom, Mia, and Leon were seated at a table big enough to fit 3-4 more people. Dom asked Leon if he was planning on meeting someone else there and he said that he just wanted some elbow room. After ordering drinks, Mia noticed a brightly colored car pull into the parking lot. It looked familiar to her, but she wasn't sure where she knew it. Then she decided that she must have seen it in the garage where Dom works……that is until she saw the driver get out.  
  
"Brian?" She whispered to herself, but loud enough for Leon to hear.  
  
"Here we go." Leon growled.  
  
Looking in the direction of the front door, Mia saw Brian, Vince, and Jesse all walk in. It was then that she knew it wasn't a dream. She jumped up and ran over to Jesse giving him the biggest hug she could. He was so glad to see her. He really missed her sisterly love for him. Then Vince wrapped her up in a hug. At that time, Dom was getting up from the table making his way over to the crowd at the door. He grabbed Jesse and hugged him tight. He told him that he was sorry for everything, and that he loved him. Then, when Vince was done hugging Mia, he embraced Dom like the brothers they were. Mia and Brian were standing awkwardly next to each other and then, Brian apologized and held out his arms to her. She gladly leapt into them and wrapped her arms around his neck. Dom made his way over to them with an angry look on his face, and Vince stepped in to tell him to back off. Brian got all the charges dismissed and that he was no longer a cop. Dom then grinned and embraced Brian like he was a brother too.  
  
Finally getting to eat, the group sat at the table and began chatting like they hadn't ever been apart…… 


	4. Chapter 4

1 Chapter 4  
  
Almost two years have gone by since Dom and Mia moved to Mazatlan. Now, all of the team was with them including Brian and Leon's girl Jordie. She moved to Mexico with Leon and quickly fell into a friendship with Mia. Mia and Brian were as happy as ever and decided to get their own place away from Dom and the other guys.  
  
"Mia, would you like to go to dinner, just the two of us tonight?" Brian asked.  
  
"Sure Brian, what did you have in mind?"  
  
"I thought we could go to El Pollo Loco, the place where we met up with you guys in Mexico? Does that sound okay to you?"  
  
"That sounds great Brian, but I have to make sure that Dom is going to be okay for dinner tonight before we go!"  
  
"That is fine, just meet me back here to leave at 8 o'clock."  
  
"Okay, I love you, bye!" And with that she kissed him and ran out the door.  
  
Mia drove straight to the shop and made sure all the paperwork was going okay, and that no one needed anything from her for the rest of the night. Finally, she headed over to Dom, Vince, and Jesse's place. The place looked like a tornado had gone right through the living room. Ever since she and Brian moved out, those guys never cleaned up after themselves. Dom had been walking around in a trance for the last year wondering where Letty was and why she hadn't tried to find him. Mia tried to get him to understand that she was dead, but he didn't want to hear it. He was not the tough brother she remembered, but a very desperate and destroyed young man.  
  
Meanwhile, back in LA…Hector was walking through the mall trying to find a birthday present to buy his new girlfriend, when he saw her. She was wearing a purple sundress with high-heeled shoes and a matching purse. He almost didn't recognize her, but he would notice that scowl anywhere.  
  
"Letty? Hey girl what's up?" Hector said as she walked by. "Hello? Letty!"  
  
The woman just kept walking, so he thought that he hadn't really recognized her correctly. He saw her again when he walked by a women's clothing store. He decided to see who she was.  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am?" He said while tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
"Yes, can I help you sir?" She said right back to him.  
  
"It has to be you, Letty?"  
  
"I am sorry, but my name is Nicole, who is Letty?"  
  
"Just someone I knew a while back, but I thought she was in Mexico. I swear you look just like her. How long have you lived here?"  
  
"I moved to LA about a year ago from Tijuana. I lived there for a while, but decided to move on to bigger and better things!"  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, I am really sorry to bother you. Have fun shopping." Hector then waved and walked away.  
  
When Hector got home that night, he called Edwin to see if he knew where Toretto and his team were. He decided that he didn't believe Nicole because the resemblance was too high. Edwin gave him the number of the garage that Dom and the team worked at, and Hector decided to give him a call.  
  
"Michael's Garage, this is Jordie how can I help you?"  
  
"Hey Jordie, my name is Hector and I am a friend of Dominic Toretto. He isn't working today by chance is he?"  
  
"Actually no, he has the day off, but can I leave him a message?"  
  
"I really need to talk to him, is there any way I can have his home number?"  
  
"Well, we aren't supposed to give out home phone numbers, but I can call him myself and have him call you right back, if you would like!"  
  
"That would be great! Thank you!" Hector gave her his name and number and then hung up. He sat right by the phone waiting for Dom's call.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Dom, it's Jordie. Hector just called for you, but I didn't want to give out your number so I told him you would call him back. I hope that is okay!"  
  
"Sure Jordie, thanks. Did he say what he needed?"  
  
"No, just that he really needed to talk to you!"  
  
"Okay thanks, I will give him a call!"  
  
Dom then picked up the paper with Hector's name and number on it and began to dial the phone. He wondered to himself…what is this all about? 


	5. Chapter 5

1 Chapter 5  
  
"Hello? Dom?" Hector asked into the phone.  
  
"Yeah, man…it's me. What's up?"  
  
"Not a whole lot, how you been dawg?"  
  
"Alright, but things have been sad around here without Letty. I don't know how I am going to make it."  
  
"Come on dawg, everything is going to be okay, maybe you could just talk to her. I think I saw her today, you should give her a call."  
  
"WHAT? How did you see her? She has been dead for two years!" Dom screamed.  
  
"No way, I could have sworn I just saw her at the mall today. The weird thing was that she didn't know me and said her name was Nicole. I have known Letty a long time dawg and I would know her pissed off scowl anywhere."  
  
"Are you serious? I knew she wasn't dead! I just knew it…."  
  
"Wait a minute, don't get too excited. I want to check it out first and see if it really is her before you start getting involved. Try not to get your hopes up though."  
  
"Hector I know it is her, and if you find out that it is, I want to be the first to know and I will come right there to see her! Call me when you find anything out!"  
  
"Okay! Talk to you soon, dawg. Feel better!"  
  
"Thanks for the good news, Hector. Take care!"  
  
Dom proceeded to jump up and down and when Mia came to see what the matter was, he picked her up and spun her around and hugged her tight. He told her to gather the team because he had some really big news!  
  
After telling his family everything that Hector said, Dom waited for a reaction. No one said anything. Then Leon spoke up…"How could this be, when I left the hospital she was already dead. I saw the doctors cover her with a sheet and everything."  
  
"I don't know, but I think we should find out exactly what happened. Let's call the hospital that you dropped her off at and see if they remember anything!"  
  
They called the hospital and after hearing their exciting story, the nurse told them to come in and she would help them anyway she could.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital, the nurse asked them for a name. Dom told her "Renee Leticia Dominguez". The nurse couldn't find anything for that name and asked if she would have gone by any other name. No one could think of anything except Leon was being silly and said "Not unless she forgot who she was!" Then he laughed. Everyone else laughed except Dom. He asked the nurse to search for girls around those dates without an identity. She found two, one with brown hair and green eyes, and one with blond hair and blue eyes. They told her to check the one with the brown hair, and she did.  
  
They figured out that after Leon had left, Letty's heart started beating again, and she was comatose. She woke up about 2 months later with no recollection of who she was or where she lived. She did have an attitude like 'I can take care of myself', so after releasing her, she left and moved out into the world on her own. The hospital had no idea what happened to her after that, and they didn't know Leon, so they couldn't track him down to tell him she had survived.  
  
"Oh My God, Hector was right…Letty is alive!" Dom screamed in joy!  
  
He had to call Hector and tell him to keep his eyes open for "Nicole/Letty" and to let him know as soon as he found her. Dom was going to LA to be close so that he wouldn't lose her again.  
  
Hector decided to start looking at the same place he had seen her the first time. The mall. The way she was dressed before made him think that she had become very fashion conscious, and she would have to go to the mall to get new clothes one day!  
  
About two weeks later, after Dom had arrived and began staying in a hotel across from the mall, Hector saw her. She was wearing a pink and yellow sundress this time and was with another girl. He couldn't see the face of the other girl until she turned around, but when she did, he recognized her as his girlfriend. What an easy way to talk to her. He ran up to Lori…. his girlfriend, and started talking to her. She finally introduced Hector to "Nicole/Letty" and she happened to remember him.  
  
"How are you, Nicole?"  
  
"I am good, and you? Did you ever find your friend Letty?"  
  
"You were looking for Letty, Hector?" Said Lori.  
  
"Well, not really, but I thought that Nicole was Letty. I still think there is something you are not telling me about you life!"  
  
"What do you want to know, that I don't remember my past before two years ago, and that I have no idea who I really am?"  
  
" Well, actually yes. One of my friend's girlfriends was brought to a hospital in Tijuana about two years ago and they were told she died. After his friend left to run from the cops, her heart started beating again, and she lived. She was let out of the hospital about the same time you moved in to your apartment in Tijuana."  
  
"Do you remember any of this, NICOLE?"  
  
"I remember being in the hospital, but not why…. how do you know about this?"  
  
"I know because you are Letty…. did you have amnesia?"  
  
"I think that I did. I tried to find someone who knew me in Tijuana, but no one did so I moved to LA to start a new life. I met Nicole here at the mall, and she gave me a job. I am so happy that even my new life is connected to my old life! I can't believe this!"  
  
Hector, Letty, and Lori all decided to sit and have lunch while Hector filled Letty in on her past life with Dom and the team. He told her that they wanted to see her, but she didn't think she was ready. He agreed that she should take it slow, and after leaving her to go home, but not without her address and phone number, he walked over to Dom's hotel to give him the good news… 


	6. Chapter 6

1 Chapter 6  
  
Dom was jumping for joy when Hector told him what he had discovered at the mall. He asked when he could see her, and Hector told him that it might be at least a few days. She was really scared about seeing him and the rest of the team. Dom was disappointed that he couldn't see her right away, but he was very happy that she was alive. He told Hector how he knew all along that she was alive because his heart was still whole. If she had died, his heart would have broken into a million pieces.  
  
The next day, Dom decided to sneak to where Letty worked and see her, not talk to her or let her see him, but just see her beautiful face. When he turned the corner where she worked, he almost ran right into someone.  
  
"Oops! I am so sorry, miss!"  
  
"That is okay, I should have been watching where I was going!"  
  
Dominic knew that voice anywhere, he looked up t see the woman he loved staring right back at him. It took everything in him to not grab her and throw her down on the sidewalk and make love to her right there. He knew he had to play it cool and keep a low profile for a while. What he didn't know was that once she saw him, everything about him made her weak in the knees.  
  
'That voice, she thought…where have I heard it before. It is very sexy. He is a very sexy man.' She couldn't believe she was thinking this. She hadn't been out with a man since before she had amnesia. She figured why not ask him to lunch, he seems very nice!  
  
"I'm Nicole…what is your name?"  
  
"Dominic, nice to meet you Nicole!"  
  
They should hands for what seemed like eternity, and then she finally let go.  
  
"Would you like to have some lunch with me today, Dom?"  
  
"I would love to. Did you just call me Dom?"  
  
"Yes, I am sorry, you just seem like a Dom to me, do you not like that name?"  
  
"No, I love that name, it is what all of my friends and family call me. Shall we head to lunch?"  
  
And off they went, headed for the best lunch of their lives. Dominic knew that this would be great for him, but he had no idea that Letty would get so much out of it.  
  
She asked him all kinds of questions, and he answered her truthfully hoping to jar some memories, but no such luck. At least that is what he thought.  
  
Letty knew differently. Every time he answered her questions and asked questions of his own, she became more and more Letty. She began to remember her tough girl image and hating dresses and Mia. She remembered her friends and family. She could not put faces with names, but she knew most of their names…Mia, Leon, Jesse, and Vince! She remembered that there are two more people, but she could not think of their names.  
  
"So, how long have you lived in LA?" Dom asked.  
  
"I have lived here about a year and a half. I really love it here. Do you live around here?"  
  
"I used to, but I moved to Mazatlan, Mexico about 2 years ago. I am just visiting a friend here. I used to live over by…" He was cut off by what she said next.  
  
"Buena Vista Park!" She said aloud.  
  
"Yes, how did you know that?"  
  
"I don't know, you see, I have amnesia and I am all of a sudden remembering things from before the accident."  
  
"Like what?" Dom asked, sounding very curious.  
  
"Like my friends and family. I must have loved them very much. I can remember their names, but I can't see their faces. I can't believe all of these memories I am having. I remember having bar-b ques. They were so much fun. I am sorry that I am dropping all of this on you when we just met."  
  
"No problem, Letty!"  
  
"What, how did you know that was my name, I told you it was Nicole?"  
  
"I know Mia, and Leon, Jesse, and Vince, too!"  
  
"WHAT! HOW?"  
  
"I am Dominic Toretto, your boyfriend from before the accident."  
  
"I am sorry that I didn't say anything sooner, but I didn't think you were ready for all of that information, but it looks like you just found it on your own."  
  
They finished lunch and talked all the way back to her office. It was still a little weird for her to be real close to him, so he gave her space and asked her to join him, Hector and Lori for dinner the next evening. She agreed and told him to have Lori call her with the details.  
  
The following night, dinner went off without a hitch, and they all talked and laughed together like they had known each other forever. They basically had, but Letty still felt a little uncomfortable about the closeness between her and Dominic. After dinner, they walked home and Letty asked Dom when she would get to see Mia.  
  
"Do you really want to see her?"  
  
"Yes, she was my best friend right, I think it may help jog my memory more. Where is she?"  
  
"Well, she is in Mexico. I can have her come here to see you though, I am sure she would be glad to see you."  
  
"No, I would like to go to Mexico, I have some vacation time and would like to visit her at home."  
  
"Would you mind taking me there?"  
  
"Not at all" he said. "I think you would really like it there."  
  
"Then we can make your dream of us on a beach in Mexico come true!"  
  
"Oh my god, you remember that?"  
  
"Yeah, that was the last time I saw you wasn't it?"  
  
"Well, I saw you after the accident and told you that I loved you, but you were a little out of it."  
  
"Did you mean it?"  
  
"Mean what?"  
  
"Mean that you loved me?"  
  
"Of course I did, and I still do. I have never forgotten you Letty. You are my one and only true love. We belong together."  
  
A few days later, Dom, Letty, Hector, and Lori all piled into Letty's Nissan Pathfinder and drove straight through to Mazatlan. Dom had called Mia the night before to tell her he was coming home, but he didn't tell her whom he was bringing. 'She is going to be so happy' He thought to himself… 


	7. Chapter 7

1 Chapter 7  
  
After what seemed like days in the car to Mexico, Dom, Letty, Hector, and Lori all arrived in Mazatlan. While driving through the city, Letty was in awe. She had never seen so much culture in one place. This was bringing back memories from her childhood. She had lived in Mexico until she was 6, with her mother, but then they had moved to LA. Being so close to her childhood home brought back painful memories of how her mother treated her as a child. Dom could sense her tense up and decided to ask what was wrong.  
  
"Is everything okay, over there?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I just remember not having a very happy home life as a child, but there really isn't much I can do about that now is there?"  
  
"Well, not really unless you want to confront your mom about it, but you haven't spoken to her since your eighteenth birthday." Dom reminded her.  
  
"No, I will be fine, just sad that is all. Did you grow up in a happy home, Dom?"  
  
"Yes, I did, my dad was a race car driver…"  
  
"Oh my God, I love racing cars. For some reason, the past few months, I have been taking my other car to deserted parking lots and trying to go faster than I did the day before. What a rush!" She interrupted.  
  
"Before the accident you used to race cars with us. We were the King and Queen of the street racing world back in LA!"  
  
"Wow! I am really glad that you found me, now let's go find Mia!"  
  
As if on cue, Dominic pulled into the driveway of his Mexican home. It didn't look like anyone was home, so he decided to take them over to the garage. Once they arrived at the garage, Letty jumped out and headed straight for Mia. She wasn't facing forward, so Letty had to make her notice her.  
  
"How you livin' girl?" She asked.  
  
"NO WAY!" Mia said. "Oh my God! Letty? What is going on?"  
  
"I am back. I came to see you, aren't you happy to see me?"  
  
"Of course I am, just a little shocked. I mean I wanted to believe Dom and Hector, but I also didn't want to get my hopes up, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I understand, but I really missed you!"  
  
"I missed you too, come here!" And with that, they embraced for about 5 minutes. By that time, Leon, Jesse, and Vince had shown up to see what the fuss was about and everyone got their own hugs in. That night, Dom decided to have a bar-b-que in honor of Letty's return. She even offered to go and buy Coronas. Dom decided to go with her and when they got back to the house, everyone was getting washed up for dinner. After eating chicken, corn, potatoes, and desert, the group settled into the living room to watch a movie. Letty snuggled up next to Dom on the couch, and at that moment, he knew everything was going to be okay.  
  
When the movie finally ended, Dom picked up Letty, who had fallen asleep, and carried her up to his room. He laid her on the bed and changed out of his clothes. He then laid next to her and as soon as he hit the bed, she snuggled into his chest just like old times. He knew that this is the woman that he wants to be with for the rest of his life… 


End file.
